Breeze
by AmericanAirlines
Summary: Something about autumn is so...serene. Oneshot.


It was warm for an autumn evening. Helga was walking down the familiar path in the park. The wind was pushing her hair behind her, making her shiver slightly. She came to a stop infant of an old bench. She turned and sat down, watching the orange and red leaves fall from the trees. Helga thought back to all the memories she had on this bench. She thought about the time when she and Arnold fought on this bench over the egg they were watching for class. "Wait a minute, do you wear something?" Arnold said, sitting up on the bench. Helga and Arnold both got up and looked under the bench, revealing an egg starting to crack. "Our egg," Helga whispered. Arnold pirated the grass that surrounded the egg. "Helga, it-it's hatching," Arnold said. A tiny chick began to break trough the outer shell of the egg. Arnold looked at her, a content smile on his face. She observed him, a surprised expression resting on her face as the chick began to chirp. She then realized her close proximity to Arnold, but instead of becoming nervous stayed in place, just looking at him, and him looking at her. She felt relaxed, the tension from arguing over the lost egg now subsided. Helga remembered that day well. She thought back to him telling her how he'd rather be paired with just about anyone else on the planet for the project. She thought back to the whole day of fighting with Arnold, despite her vow to herself to be nice to him for the duration of the project. She thought back to his apology, and the look he gave her when they found the egg. She chucked to herself. Funny how even back then just a look from him could calm her down. The breeze picked up and Helga pulled her coat a little tighter around her. "Hey, Helga," a voice said beside her. "Hey, football-head," Helga said, watching him sit down on the bench beside her. He chucked, "you know, somehow that nick-name never got old." He turned and watched the leaves fall from the trees. Helga rested her head on his shoulder. "Autumn has always been my favorite season," He said. "Of course, your birthday is in autumn," Helga remarked. "Well yes, that, but autumn always has this serene feeling. The trees are losing their leaves, but its beautiful. The air isn't to chilly yet. Its like everything is being nostalgic before winter comes. It kind of makes life seem a little less troubling," he said, wrapping his hands around hers. Helga hummed in response to his warm hand. Arnold kissed the top of her head. They sat there for a while, watching the leaves dance in the wind in a trance-like state. Suddenly Arnold pulled his hand away from Helga's. Helga looked up at him from the loss of contact. He looked distressed. "Whats wrong?" she asked. "Helga, I've been trying to figure out how to say this, but then I keep overthinking it and worrying it'll come out wrong and i'll look like a complete idiot." Helga raised his eyebrow at him in confusion. He took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "Listen, Helga, I know we haven't been together very long. But with you things just seem…like everything is right in the world. When I see you I lose my breath, and my heart begins to beat rapidly. We've known each other since we were 3 and i've always somehow been drawn to you," Arnold rambled, looking down at his hands. "What are you trying to say?" Helga asked in a barely audible whisper, though she had a feeling she knew where this conversation was going. She needed him to say it. She had waited for him to say it for so long. "What i'm trying to say…," Arnold said, scratching the back of his nick. Helga brushed her hand against his cheek, only for a second, but it got him to look up at her. He stared into her eyes. His timidness seemed to melt away, and determination took it's place. "What i'm trying to say is that When you look at me I feel like nothing in the world can harm me. I feel like I can do anything. I feel relaxed. Helga, I have fallen so in love with you I can't even stand it. You're all I ever think about. I see you in the clouds, in the refection of the water. Its the best feeling in the world, but its been terrifying keeping it from you. I love you so much, Helga." Helga looked at him gently and smiled. She felt her heart beating against her ribcage and her whole body had a tingling sensation. She just heard the words she had always dreamed of hearing. The words she only thought she would hear in her dreams. Her mind was racing a mile a minute, but the only thing she could really focus on was the feeling of extreme happiness that surrounded her. It wasn't until she noticed Arnold was looking at her, playing with his hands again, nervously waiting on her reply that she stopped smiling to her self like an idiot. Still in a state of shock, she quietly said, "Arnold, I love you too." She then mentally kicked herself. I should've said something more romantic than that, he just poured is heart out to me! But that seemed to be enough for Arnold, as he grabbed her hand and brushed his lips gains hers. It was a quick kiss, but the feeling of love was still present and made Helga's lips tingle even more than her whole body already was. Arnold smiled back at her as she gave a content sigh. She rested her head back on his shoulder and they felt the breeze hit her again. But this time the breeze didn't feel so chilly.


End file.
